My destiny
by shalicia Cullen
Summary: Eran los tipicos mejores amigos, tenian miedo de expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos, que pasa cuando Edward se va por 5 años y trae una noticia con su llegada, cambiara la relacion entre ambos? Ya nada volvera hacer igual... EXB, JXA, EXR
1. Prefacio

**Hola a todos! Esta es una n****ueva idea que ha estado rondando por mi cabeza por varios meses (Sheila) y mi sister me dijo que la publicara y aquí esta espero que le guste!**

Prefacio:

Hoy ha sido el peor día de mi vida, mi mejor amigo, la persona que amo desde que tengo memoria, se va de Forks pero es para su futuro ya que el aspira ser el mejor músico que pueda existir.

Por cierto mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero todos mis amigos me dicen Bella tengo 17 años, vivo con mi padre el jefe de policía de un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks, mi madre murió cuando estaba dando a luz por ende Charlie es padre soltero, por las fotografías que hay de ella puedo observar que fue una mujer muy hermosa.

Algo que no puedo decir de mí ya que siempre me he considerado muy simple una simplona, no tengo nada de gracia. Aunque mis mejores amigas digan lo contrario, en estos momentos me estoy dirigiendo a la casa de los Cullen ya que mañana Edward se va a Inglaterra a estudiar música y hoy es su despedida.

Mi mejor amiga Alice y gemela de Edward convenció a Charlie de que me quedara a dormir en su casa y como siempre Charlie no le negaba nada a la pequeña monstruo, mi papa dice que yo paso todo mi tiempo en la casa Culen que solo falta que viva definitivamente allá.

Pero como no hacerlo ya que los aprecio mucho a todos al gran oso alias Emmett lo considero como mi hermano mayor y el dice que soy su hermana pequeña ya que Alice y Edward me llevan un año, Carlisle y Esme son como unos padres para mi y ellos me consideran como otra hija, Alice es y será siempre mi mejor amiga aunque Rose se agrego al grupo y somos inseparables, ella es la novia de Emmett desde 2 años se conocieron en la Universidad aunque Rose tenga 21 siempre que nos juntamos no nos damos cuenta la diferencia de edad.

Hasta Jasper se ha acoplado bastante bien al grupo ya que es el gemelo de la súper modelo de mi mejor amiga alias Rosalie Hale, desde que sus ojos se toparon con los de mi amiga Alice fue una conexión instantánea, desde entonces están juntos y no puedo estar mas feliz por ellos dos.

Edward es otra historia aparte el es mi todo, nos conocemos desde que tengo 4 y el 5, fue amor a primera vista, claro esta por mi parte ya que el no siente nada por mi, claro de la forma que quisiera, pero me conformo con tener su amistad, por eso me encuentro aquí en su casa para su despedida, siento como si una parte de mi se fuera con el.

Para mi sorpresa ya estaba frente a la casa Cullen aparque mi vieja camioneta y me dispuse a salir, camine unos pasos mas y ya me encontraba en la puerta cuando iba a tocar alguien abrió la puerta me cojió en brazos y comenzó a dar vueltas conmigo.

-¡Por fin llegaste Bellie Pooh!-grito un emocionado Emmett dándome un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-¡Bájala animal no ves que se esta poniendo morada!-exclamo Jasper viniendo a mi rescate.

Después que el gran oso me pusiera en el suelo me dirigí a donde estaba mi salvador y lo ábrase y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Gracias Jasper!, ¿sabes que te amo verdad?-pregunte tratando de sonar melodramática.

Jasper solo se limito ha asentir, me rodeo en sus brazos y me susurro en mi oído

-Yo también te quiero Bella, eres mi hermanita pequeña y es mi deber salvarte del enorme oso.-dijo lo ultimo riéndose

Después de tratar de controlarme las risas me di cuenta que ninguna de mis amigas habían venido a saludarme y eso era raro en ellas.

-¿A donde están todos?-pregunte algo preocupada

-Las chicas fueron al súper a buscar algunas cosas que faltan para la fiesta, Carlisle dijo que llegaba en una hora ya que esta terminando algo en el hospital, Esme esta en el jardín chequeando que todo este bien para la fiesta, y Edward esta en su habitación terminando de arreglar sus maletas- me explico Jasper.

-Bueno chicos regreso ahora, primero déjenme saludar a Esme para poder hablar con Edward ante que lleguen sus novias y quieran jugar la tarde entera a Barbie Bella.

Cuando me dirigí al jardín todavía se podían escuchar las risas de los que se llaman decir mis mejores amigos, pude conversar un rato con Esme de los preparativos de la fiesta aunque a Alice y a Rose se le da mas este tipo de conversación pero quien lo diría cuando pasas mucho tiempo con esas dos todo puede cambiar, cuando me despedí de Esme me fui rumbo hacia escaleras arriba, pero no antes no pude evitar tropezar con un escalón algo que no paso desapercibido ya que las carcajadas de Emmett se podían escuchar desde la calle.

Llegue a la 3ra planta donde estaba la habitación de Edward y mi habitación como decía Alice ya que ella y Esme se encargaron que tuviera una habitación para mi sola cuando me quedara a dormir aquí.

Deje mi bulto en la habitación y me depuse a tocar la puerta que me quedaba al frente, toque dos veces y ahí estaba mi Adonis, el dueño de mi corazón.

-Hola Bella, ¿como estas?-pregunto el amor de mi vida, con una sonrisa torcida.

-E-estoy bien-dije algo deslumbrada-y ¿tu?

-Aquí pasándola, ¿quieres pasar?-pregunto Edward

-Claro-respondí monótonamente

Edward y yo nos pusimos a conversar pudieron pasar segundos, minutos incluso horas y no nos daríamos cuenta ya que desde pequeños nos encerrábamos en su habitación y no había nadie que nos pudiera separar, bueno había una persona

-Hola Edward adiós Edward-chillo una efusiva Alice jalándome fuera de la habitación.

-What the fuck Alice (**esto es una expresión americana que significa que rayos, pero se oye mejor así por eso no la traducí) **por que el apuro-pregunte algo molesta ya que me había interrumpido con Edward.

-Bella ya son las 5:30 de la tarde y la fiesta es a las 8 de la noche tenemos el tiempo encima para arreglarnos pero no te preocupes ya Rose esta en mi cuarto y los vestidos están en mi cama solo faltamos nosotras para estar como diosas.

Alice me llevo ha arrastra hacia su cuarto como me había dicho ya Rosalie estaba en su cuarto esperándonos.

Rosalie se ocupo de mi cabellos obtó por rizarlos, en cambio Alice me hizo mi maquillaje sorprendentemente solo duraron unos 45 minutos arreglándome, no dejaron verme en el espejo ya que quería que fuera sorpresa, en cambio ellas duraron en arreglarse unos 15 minutos Rose se hizo una cola alta con algunos mechones fuera y Alice tenia como siempre sus puntas fuera de control algo que la caracterizaba mucho.

Cuando llego el tiempo de ponernos nuestros vestidos, me quede sin habla eran hermosos, lo que mas me sorprendió fue que Alice lo diseño, sabia que mi amiga tenia talento pero esos vestidos eran perfectos.

-¿Entonces les gustan?-pregunto una nerviosa Alice

-Pues claro enana, están preciosos-dijo Rose dándole un abrazo a la aludida.

-Wao Alice están…. No tengo palabras para describirlo, son hasta ahora tus mejores creaciones.

-Gracias chicas, no saben lo nerviosa que estaba, bueno… Rose este vestido negro es tuyo-dijo Alice señalando el vestido, era un vestido strapless negro son una lazo del mismo color del vestido al nivel de la cintura.-Y este que esta aquí es tuyo Bella-dijo señalando el vestido blanco strapless que estaba justo al lado que el de Rose era hermoso con un lazo del mismo color que el vestido justo encima de la cintura.-Por ultimo este es el mío-Alice señaló el vestido color marrón sin tirantes en forma de globo con un lazo crema en la cintura.

Las chicas como siempre me ayudaron a ponerme el vestido cuando todas estábamos lista nos pusimos delante del gran espejo de Alice, y no podía distinguir la persona que estaba en el medio de mis mejores amigas.

-¿Qué te pareció Bella?-pregunto Rose.

-Wao me veo hermosa-dije algo avergonzada.

-Tontita siempre has sido hermosa lo que pasa es que no te sabes arreglar es todo-dijo la duende que tengo como mejor amiga.

Cuando bajamos ya habían algunos compañeros del instituto que habían llegado, los chicos estaban al lado de la comida y cuando nos divisaron sus caras cambiaron drásticamente, sus caras parecían un poema.

Emmett casi se atrabanca con el sándwich que estaba comiendo, Jasper casi escupe la bebida que estaba bebiendo y el pobre de Edward parece que dejo de respirar por varios minutos ya que cuando estábamos llegando al final de las escaleras estaba respirando forzosamente.

-Bueno chicos están muy apuestos todos, veo que la persona que los asesora tiene un buen gusto-dijo una divertida Alice, ya que los muchachos todavía no se habían recuperado del todo.

-Muy gracioso enana sabes bien, que la única persona que elije nuestra ropa eres tu-dijo ya un recuperado Emmett.

Comenzaron a llegar mas gentes, Emmett y Rose estaban en la pista de baile mientras que Alice y Jasper estaban dando un pequeño paseo por el jardín.

-¿Bailas conmigo?-dijo una voz seductora detrás de mi que reconocería como sea.

-Sabes bien Edward que no se bailar-dije tímidamente.

-Y yo te he dicho que solo es la persona quien te guíe-dijo Edward agorándome de las manos para dirigirme a la pista de baile-¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que te ves?

No podía creer que Edward me dijo hermosa, solo pude negar con la cabeza.

-Pues te ves peligrosamente hermosa para mi gusto ya que la mitad de los hombres te están comiendo con la vista-dijo Edward celoso, esperen Edward Cullen esta celoso.

-Solo dices eso por que me quieres-dije recostando mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Y no sabes cuanto te quiero Bella-susurró mi Adonis en mi oído, dándome un beso en la frente.

La noche paso sin ningún preámbulo, la fiesta acabo como a las 2 de la mañana, Rosalie y Jasper se quedaron a dormir en la casa Cullen ya que todos no iríamos temprano para dejar a Edward en el aeropuerto.

No pude dormir en toda la noche ya que pasarían anos sin ver a Edward y esto me ponía muy mal, pero tenia que ser fuerte por el ya que este era su sueño, y el haría lo mismo por mi, se lo debía.

Todos estábamos en el aeropuerto despidiéndonos de Edward, Esme estaba en un mar de lagrimas y Carlisle trataba de consolarla, Alice estaba abrazada de Jasper tratándose de controlar, hasta Rose que era la mas fuerte estaba llorando.

Yo estaba desecha, estaba tratando de estar feliz por Edward pero por dentro era desdichada.

Edward se despidió de todos con un abrazo, por ultimo llego mi turno nos abrazamos por minutos antes de separarnos Edward me dirigió unas palabras en privado.

-Bella si quieres por ti me quedo-dijo Edward con las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-Edward estas loco, esta es tu oportunidad no la desperdicie ya veras que muy pronto-pero no pude continuar ya que las lagrimas me traicionaron y Edward me envolvió en sus brazos calidos tratando de tranquilizarme.

-Ya Bella, no te pongas así que me partes el corazón, nunca he soportado que llores-susurro mi Adonis haciendo el intento de tranquilizarme.

_Todos los pasajeros con destino a Londres, su vuelo __saldrá en 15 minutos_-dijo una voz por los altavoces.

-Bueno familia esto no es un adiós sino un hasta luego-dijo Edward dirigiéndose a todos-Bella desde que pueda te escribiré, ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro Edward cuídate mucho-dije dándole un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

Después de esto Edward desapareció por las puertas de seguridad, y con el sentí que mi corazón se partió en dos, y todas mis fuerzas se desvanecieron, sentí que todo me daba vueltas y que unos brazos me atrapaban.

-Ya se esta despertando, Bella estas bien-pude distinguir que era la vos de Carlisle.

-Si estoy bien, ¿adonde estoy?-pregunte algo desorientada.

-Estas en el hospital, tu presión te bajo la suerte que Emmett vio que te estabas poniendo mal y te atrapo a tiempo.-dijo Carlisle con profesionalismo.

-Lo siento mucho-dije algo apenada.

-No tienes que sentir nada, eres como otra hija para mi-exclamo Carlisle dándome un beso en la frente –Déjame avisarle a los demás ya que estaban muy preocupados por ti.

-Bellie Pooh, nunca me vuelvas hacer esto-dijo Emmett en reproche.

-Lo siento mucho Emmett, ¿Por qué no me das un abrazo?-dije tratando que me perdonara.

Emmett me dio un gran abrazo de oso, casi dejándome sin aliento Carlisle tuvo que decirle que me dejara respirar.

Rosalie y Alice se me tiraron encima literalmente pero no obstante sin antes darme un discurso de cómo pensaron que me iban a perder. Jasper me dio un tierno abrazo y un beso en la frente diciéndome que me tengo que cuidar mucho, Esme como siempre tan maternal dijo que me quedaría con ella hasta que me sintieran 100% mejor ya ella le había pedido permiso a Charlie y el estaba mas que de acuerdo ya que el tenia que trabajar y no podía estar pendiente de mi.

Así pasaron los años, sentía que no estaba completa, como Edward me había dicho en el aeropuerto hace 5 años todos los días me mandaba un e-mail preguntándome como estaba diciéndome que me extrañaba y que muy pronto nos volveríamos a ver.

Hasta que el día de hoy me mando un e-mail informándome que regresaba a Forks, no podía estar mas feliz, tenía 5 años sin verlo, ya Edward no era aquel adolescente de 18 años que se fue a perseguir sus sueños ya el tenia 23 años era un hombre y estaba muy emocionada de poderlo ver.

**Que les pareció? Ahhh? Dirán ustedes no pueden con las historias que tienen y van ha seguir creando mas, ps le diremos eso mismo decimos nosotras, espero que se de su agrado.**

**Ya saben que hacer un rr si? No sean malas plz! Denle al lindo botón azul! **

**Cuídense! Muxooo! Un beso virtual!**

**Shalicia its out! Peace!**


	2. La noticia

**Hola chicas ****dirán tan rápido actualizaron, bueno lo que pasa es que mi sister (Patricia) se fue de viaje a España y no tengo nada que hacer hasta que llegue mi turno de viajar por eso le dejo este Nuevo capitulo.**

Capitulo 1:

POV Edward:

Ya han pasado 5 años desde que no veo al amor de mi vida, pero ya estoy listo para regresar y luchar por su amor. Ayer le había mandado un e-mail como todas las noches informándole de mi regreso. Pero hoy me encuentro en el medico ya que mi profesor Peter me había obligado hacerme un chequeo de rutina ya que en los últimos meses no me he sentido muy bien que digamos.

_Flash Back:_

_-Edward pienso que deberías visitar al medico no es normal que sientas que el pecho se te este comprimiendo-dijo un muy preocupado Peter._

_-Lo tendré en cuenta profesor, pero el dolor solo dura máximo 5 minutos-dije despreocupadamente._

_-Por favor Edward ve visítalo, es mejor que una persona profesional te de una opinión-dijo tratándome de convencer._

_-De acuerdo seguiré tu consejo la semana que viene iré hacer un chequeo-dije sin darle importancia._

Y aquí estoy esperando los resultados de mis análisis, creo que es una perdida de tiempo ya que mi papa es el jefe del hospital de Forks y podía esperar hasta mi regreso para que el mismo me diera su opinión pero Peter me arrastro literalmente hasta aquí.

-Señor Cullen el Dr. Biers lo esta esperando en su consultorio-me informo su secretaria.

-Gracias-le respondí, ella me guío hasta donde estaba el consultorio.

-Que gusto verlo de nuevo señor Cullen-dijo el Dr. Cuando me diviso en la puerta.

-Por favor solo llámame Edward-dije amablemente.

-Lo hare si me dice Riley-dijo dándome una sonrisa a la cual solo pude asentir.

-De acuerdo Riley, me podrías decir que tengo-pregunte algo ansioso.

-Bueno Edward por eso te pedí que vinieras personalmente, tus análisis salieron con una anomalía- me informo Riley.

-¿Qué tipo de anomalía?-dije preocupado.

-Tus análisis me indican que tienes una angina de pecho-dijo preocupado.

-¿Angina de pecho?-dije sin entender el termino medico.

-Te explico, la angina de pecho, también conocida como angor o angor pectoris, es un dolor, generalmente de carácter opresivo, localizado en el área retroesternal, ocasionado por insuficiente aporte de sangre (oxígeno) a las células del músculo del corazón-me trato de explicar Riley.

-¿Es tratable mi enfermedad?-pregunte realmente asustado de mi condición.

-La angina de pecho puede tratarse con medicamentos que afectan la irrigación sanguínea que llega al músculo cardiaco o la demanda de oxígeno del corazón, o ambas cosas. Los medicamentos que afectan la irrigación sanguínea se conocen como vasodilatadores coronarios.-me explico Riley- Lo bueno de todo esto es que de los tipos de angina de pecho posees angina de pecho estable tipo II.

-No entendí esa parte Riley-dije con sinceridad

-Lo que pasa es que tu enfermedad se divide en tres tipos: Angor de reciente comienzo, Angina estable y Angina inestable. Tu posees Angina estable y esta se subdivide en 4 tipos y tu tienes tipo II, El dolor aparece ante esfuerzos moderados y limita levemente la actividad cotidiana, es por eso que estabas sintiendo opresión en el pecho.

-Riley podrías mandar mi historial medico al Hospital General en Forks al Dr. Carlisle Cullen jefe de cirugía, el es mi padre y quisiera que viera mis estudios ya que en una semana me regreso a Forks.-le pregunte monótonamente ya que no podía creer que estoy enfermo, nunca en mi vida me había enfermado de gravedad.

-Claro Edward se lo mandare mañana mismo, déjame anotado su numero con mi secretaria ya que también quisiera hablar con el, Edward tienes que tratar de cuidarte ya que tu condición puede empeorar, ¿entiendes lo que te digo?-dijo preocupado por mi estado de salud.

-Hare todo al pie de la letra, despreocúpate Riley-dije tratando de salir de mi shock.

Después de que salí del consultorio deje el numero de mi padre con su secretaria como Riley me había dicho conduje hasta mi apartamento, cuando llegue a este me tire en mi sofá y me dispuse a llamar a mi padre ya que Riley me había dicho que lo iba a llamar mañana pero quería que Carlisle se enterara de mi estado por mi.

Marque el número que tan bien conocía, esperando que no fuera muy tarde.

-Oficina del Dr. Cullen en que lo puedo ayudar-contesto la secretaria de mi papa por varios años.

-Hola Jane soy Edward, ¿como estas?-respondí tratando de sonar un poco alegre.

-Estoy bien Edward, ya tu papa me informo que regresas no sabes lo feliz que esta, déjame pasártelo-dijo con la alegría que siempre la caracterizaba.

-Hola hijo ¿como estas?-pregunto Carlisle.

-Entre de lo que cabe estoy bien-dije tratando de controlar las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-Hijo pasa algo, estas llorando-pregunto Carlisle preocupado.

-Papa estoy enfermo acabo de regresar del medico me informo que tengo angina de pecho, específicamente angina estable tipo II-dije ya con las lagrimas afuera.

-Cálmate hijo ya veras que vas a estar bien, le dijiste al medico que me enviara tu historial-me pregunto tratando de no alarmarme.

-Claro papa, le deje tu numero con su secretaria, el me dijo que te iba a llamar mañana-dije tratándome de controlar.

-De acuerdo, Edward considero que deberías de regresar mas tardar pasado mañana ya que quiero que Eleazar te revisé y te trate inmediatamente-me dijo Carlisle tratando de sonar profesional.

-OK, papa tratare de conseguir un vuelo para mañana mismo, por favor solo díselo a mama no quiero que nadie mas lo sepa.-le informe decidido.

-Hijo, ¿Por qué? El resto de la familia debería saberlo-dijo con tono paternal.

-Lo que pasa es que no quiero que nadie me coja pena y menos Bella, quiero seguir con mi vida normal, es todo-dije dándole mi punto de vista.

-De acuerdo hijo, respetare tu decisión pero ten en cuenta que no deberías de ocultar esto-dijo tratándome de convencer.

-Lo tomare en cuenta, en algún momento se lo diré pero no ahora, ¿esta bien?-murmure por el auricular.

-Como te dije anteriormente respeto tu decisión, cuando tengas tu vuelo confirmado llámame para darme los datos-me contesto tratándome de darme ánimos.

-Papa te llamo mañana cuídate.

Al terminar mi conversación con Carlisle me dispuse a buscar vuelos para regresar a Forks cuando por fin encontré uno que salía en la tarde le di al botón _comprar_. Después comencé a empacar todo para mi regreso cuando termine de todo me fui a la cocina a prepararme un sándwich cuando acabe me senté en el sofá y comencé a revisar mis correos pude ver uno de Bella e inmediatamente me dispuse a leerlo:

_Hola Edward, ¿Cómo estas? Espero que bien._

_No sabes lo emocionada que estoy por verte, creo que no podré dormir solo en algunos días nos veremos, por fin estaremos todos juntos._

_Avísame que día llegas y la hora._

_Cuídate!_

_Te he dicho que te quiero, ¿no?, pues te lo digo ahora TE QUIERO._

_Eres mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo. Te mando un beso!_

Cuando termine de leer el correo de mi amada solo una palabra se había quedado en mi cabeza _mejor amigo_ solo eso soy para Bella, un amigo como Jasper y Emmett. Le conteste el correo a Bella informándole que regresaba mañana en la noche.

Después que termine con el correo de Bella, le mande uno a mi padre con todos los datos de mi vuelo. Mire la hora del reloj de la laptop y pude ver que pasaban de las 2:00 AM de la mañana.

Termine de acomodar mi ropa en la última maleta que me quedaba y me acosté, tratando de descansar, pero como me imagine esta noche seria larga.

**Que les pareció? Merecemos un rr, plz comente si le gusto la historia, plz!**

**Este capi me costo un poco de trabajo ya que me pase el día entero buscando enfermedades del corazón! Si valió la pena déjennos un rr!**

**Nos leemos! Cuídense! Le mandamos un beso virtual!**

**Shalicia Its out! Peace! XOXO! 3! **


	3. El reencuentro parte 1

**Hola chicas! Como estan? Esperamoos que esten d maravillas! ****Aquí esta un nuevoo cap. D nuestra historia! Alguna sugerencia, comentarios déjenos lo saber!**

**Buenoo nos vemoos abajoo!**

Capitulo 2:

POV Bella:

No pude dormir de la emoción que en pocos días volvería a ver a Edward. Me levante de la cama y me dirigí al baño para prepararme para ir a la Universidad ya que Alice me pasaría a buscar a las 8:00 AM.

Cuando salí del baño abrí mi closet y comencé a buscar con la vista mi atuendo del día de hoy, decidí ponerme un Jean con una blusa morada, con mis convers morado y un collar del mismo color, si Alice y Rose me vieran estarían orgullosas, pero estaba muy feliz, el amor de mi vida volvería.(** el conjunto de Bella esta en nuestro perfil)**

Cuando termine de cambiarme decidí hacer me una trenza ya que no lucharía con la maraña de cabello que tenia si ha eso se le llama cabello. Después que termine de todo abrí mi laptop para ver si tenía algún mensaje nuevo.

Mi mundo se paro cuando vi que tenía un mensaje del dueño de mi corazón, las manos me temblaban y como pude le di al botón leer, me acomode en mi cama y me dispuse a leer.

_Hola Bella!_

_Estoy de maravillas y tu como te va en la Universidad?_

_Ahora bien yo creo que yo estoy mas emocionado por verte!_

_Y eso no me lo puedes discutir!_

_Te tengo una sorpresa…_

_Adelante mi vuelo salgo mañana en la tarde, supongo que cuando abras este mensaje_

_Ya estaré volando!_

_Llego en la noche espero verte en el Aeropuerto!_

_Algo que no me gusto de tu e-mail!_

_YO TE QUIEROO MAS!_

_Y no hay duda alguna!_

_Cuídate tu también _

_Te extraño!_

_Edward Cullen!_

No lo puedo creer Edward regresa hoy, el dueño de todos mis sueños, regresa hoy.

-Bella, Alice te espera-grito Charlie desde el primer piso.

-Ya voy.

Apague mi laptop y la guarde en mi bolso. Cuando baje las escaleras pude ver a la súper modelo que tengo por amiga como siempre Alice estaba impecable.

-Wao Bella veo que alguien se esmero esta mañana, estas muy linda-me elogio mi amiga.

-Gracias Alice, pero tu no te quedas atrás-le respondí dándole un tierno abrazo. Alice vestía una blusa strapless color gris con unos pantalones blancos. (**Para una mejor descripción visiten nuestro perfil, el link esta puesto)**

-Bueno estas lista para irnos-pregunto una efusiva Alice.

-Si, vámonos que quiero llegar temprano.-dije ansiosa de salir de mi casa.

-Adiós Charlie, te prometo traértela en una sola pieza-dijo Alice arrastrándome a la salida.

-Nos vemos en la noche papa.

-Cuídense-grito Charlie desde el porche.

Nos subimos en el Porsche de Alice, y como siempre ella manejaba como si no hubiera un mañana.

-Te enteraste de las nuevas noticias-me pregunto con emocion.

-Si, Edward me escribio y me informo que regresaba esta noche, no sabes lo emocionada que estoy por su regreso.-le conteste con el mismo entusiasmo.

-Tienes que quedarte a dormir esta noche en mi casa, por favor Bellita-dijo con un tierno puchero.

-Cuando te pones de esa forma no hay nada que se te pueda negar, ¿sabes?-dije evitando de reirme.

-Que bueno que te des cuenta, cuando acabemos las clases te llevo a tu casa buscas lo necesario y nos vamos-chillo Alice casi dejandome sorda de un oido.

-Alice pretendes dejarme sorda?-pregunte un poco molesta.

-Vamos Bellita no fue mi intencion, sabes que a veces no me puedo controlar-dijo Alice haciendo de nuevo su famoso puchero.

-Que voy hacer contigo?-pregunte derrotada.

-Nada quererme mas y mas-dijo el monstruo que tengo por amiga.

Al cabo de 20 minutos llegamos a la Universidad ya que la loca que tengo por amiga maneja maniaticamente rapido.

Nos despedimos cada una y nos fuimos a nuetsras respectivas clases, Alice estaba estudiando diseno de modas y yo Literatura clasica inglesa.

Ya Rose se habia graduado de ingeniera automotriz, todavia no entiendo como Rose le encataban los autos pero asi es ella. Jasper se graduo de Psicologo, por cierto un muy bueno ya que cada vez que tengo un problema siempre esta ahí para ayudarme. El gran oso alias Emmett se graduo de administracion de empresas, a todos nos sorprendio la eleccion de Emmett pero despues que nos diera su punto de vista todos comprendimos su decisión, el gran oso ya esta terminando de instalar su gimnasio, y el no queria depender de nadie por eso escojio esa carrera.

Las horas ppasaron demasiado lentas para mi gusto, cuando dieron el receso ya Alice se encontraba en nuestra habitual mesa con Angela, otra muy buena amiga que siempre esta ahí para ti.

-Hola chicas, como le ha ido?-pregunte sentadome a la derecha de Angela.

-En lo mismo, con mucho trabajo-respondio Angela dandole un mordida a su manzana.

-Estoy a punto de volarme las ultimas dos horas que quedan de clases-dijo Alice un tanto aburrida.

-Te apoyo-la secunde.

-Pues que hacemos aquí?-pregunto Alice, levantandose de su aciento.

-Alice no pretendes saltarte dos horas de clase-pregunto Angela.

-Ang, estoy aburrida comprendeme la gran Alice tiene muchas cosas que hacer esta tarde, te explico mi hermano gemelo Edward regresa despues de 5 anos de Londres y tenemos que irlo a buscar al aeropuerto y las horas no me bastan para arreglar a todos en la casa.-dijo mi amiga haciendo su punto valer.

-Si lo pones asi veo que no tendras mucho tiempo-reevaluando la situacion.

-Entonces que dicen se saltan estas dos ultimas horas conmigo?-dijo Alice poniendo su mejor puchero.

-No puedo aunque me encantaria tengo un examen despues de esto-dijo Angela lamentandolo.

-Y tu Bellita-dijo Alice dirijiendo toda su manipulacion hacia mi.

-Sabes cuando te pones en ese plan no me puedo negar a nada, que mas da saltemonos las dos ultimas horas-dije tratando de sonar animada.

-Asi se dice, Bella-chillo Alice-Salgamos de esta tortura.

Despues que nos despidieramos de Angela nos dirijimos a mi casa para poder recoger lo necesario para pasar la noche en la casa Cullen.

-Bella, recoje todo lo necesario para un fin de semana en mi casa-me informo Alice cuando entrabamos a mi casa.

-De acuerdo dejame ir a mi cuarto, sientete como en tu casa-le dije subiendo a mi habitacion.

Cuando termine de recoger todo lo que necesitaba llame a Charlie a la estacion y le informe que pasaria el fin de semana con Alice y como siempre no le importo en lo absoluto ya que se iba de pesca con Billy.

Cuando baje encontre a mi amiga viendo todas las fotografias de nosotras incluyendo las de Edward cuando estabamos mas chicos

-Cuanto lo extrano-murmure ya parada al lado de Alice.

-Si yo tambien lo extrano mucho-dijo Alice regresando la foto que tenia en sus manos a su lugar.-Bueno ya basta de cosas tristes, que hoy por fin el grupo estara completo.

Alice tenia la razon despues de 5 largos anos todos estariamos completos. Despues de tanto tiempo sentia como mi vida estaria completa, mi corazon de nuevo iba a estar completo. Aunque todo puede cambiar.

**Que les parecio? Merecemoos un rr?**

**Desde ahora me disculpo por tardar tantoo**

**La inspiracion me tenia abandonadaa**

**Espero que le haya gustadooo**

**Sorry si hay faltasw ortograficas**

**Es que lo hice desde la laptop!**

**Beso virtual a todas las lectoras!**

**Se me estaba olvidando graxs**

**A todas sus alertas y favoritos!**

**Graxs por apoyar cada una**

**De nuestras locuras!**

**Las amamoos!**

**Tratare de publicar en esta semana**

**Mas tardar el viernes ya que me voy**

**De fin de semana!**

**Shalicia is out! Peace!**

**Denle al lindo boton azul!**

**Si es bellisimoo ese color!**


	4. El reencuentro parte 2

**Hola chicas! Como están? Esperamos que bn!**

**Aquí está un Nuevo capítulo de nuestra historia!**

**Esperamos que le guste!**

**Nos leemos a bajooo!**

Capitulo 4:

Edward POV:

Me desperté alrededor de las 7:30 AM, tenía que terminar de arreglar todo para el viaje. Cuando termine deje todas las maletas en la sala, preparé mi desayuno y terminé de recoger todo en el apartamento. Mire la hora y me sorprendió que me había tardado mucho en organizar el apartamento para mi partida. Ya todo estaba listo, me senté en el sofá y marque el numero de mi padre.

-Hola hijo. ¿ pasa algo?-preguntó mi padre un poco preocupado.

-No papá, no pasa nada es solo para recordarte que llego hoy en la noche, ya casi estoy de camino para el aeropuerto.-dije un tanto despreocupado.

-No te preocupes, no se me va a olvidar, además dudo que en la casa a alguien se le olvide.-dijo riéndose.

-Por cierto como están todos? Mamá sabe de mi condición?-pregunte preocupado por lo que esperaría a mi llegada.

-Bueno tu mamá casi monta un avión, para ver a su hijo pero después de que la tranquilicé y le informé que vendrías se tranquilizo un poco, y no te preocupes por ella, me prometió que no dirá, nada aunque igual que yo no estamos de acuerdo de ocultar tu enfermedad.-me informo un paternal Carlisle.

-Gracias por respetar mi decisión, cuando sea el momento se lo diré a los demás, es solo que no quiero que me traten con lastima, eso es todo-le conteste a mi padre.

-Edward como crees tus hermanos te van a tener lastima o Rose o Jasper, y menos Bella-me regañó mi padre.

-Papá por favor tenme paciencia, solo te pido eso. Bueno nos vemos más tarde que ya me voy al aeropuerto.-dije un tanto cansado del tema.

-Está bien Edward, cuídate-se despidió mi padre.

Después de que terminé de hablar con él, me dispuse a llevar las maletas al auto, cuando ya iba por la tercera maleta el dolor en el pecho volvió, y recordé las palabras de Riley: _Edward cuídate, que tu condición puede empeorar._ Me senté en el sillón a lo que el dolor pasaba, cuando se fue por completo hice todo con más calma ya que no quería empeorar mi condición.

Ya con todas las maletas en el auto me dirigí al aeropuerto para reencontrarme con el amor de mi vida, solo me tomo 25 minutos de camino, en parte gracias a la velocidad que llevaba, pero que puedo decir me encanta la adrenalina.

Registré todas las maletas, y me dirigí a esperar el avión. Me senté en unos de los asientos desocupados, saque mi ipod de mi chaqueta y me puse a escuchar el único tipo de música que me relajaba cuando estaba nervioso. Debussy.

_Todos los pasajeros del vuelo 1123 con destino a Seattle por favor abordar ._

Con el llamado me paré de mi asiento y me dirigí a la fila de chequeo por obligación para poder abordar el avión.

el viaje en el avión pasó lento y tortuoso, en parte me encontraba feliz -dadas las circunstancias, claro está- regresaría a casa junto a mi familia y amigos, pero sobre todo junto a Bella.

Bella, era la parte esencial de mis inseguridades, ¿habría cambiado?, ¿se habría enamorado?, ¿habría encontrado un hombre que...

!No!, detén esas inseguridades ahora mismo Edward Cullen, recuerda la razón de tu llegada.

Además de regresar para recuperarte habrías regresado para estar con ella, para conquistarla y que se enamorara de ti.

un suspiro silencioso escapó de mis labios, ¿y si no llegaba a conquistarla?, ¿y si no podía amarme?, ¿y si ella ya amaba a otro?. Mi mente se había llenado de un sin número de "y si"

definitivamente esta enfermedad estaba afectando mi autoestima, de cuando a donde me había convertido en un fatalista.

Aunque no había que olvidar que Bella era una mujer hermosa, capaza de cautivar a cualquier hombre ¿habría alguien en su corazón?

Sin darme cuenta el avión había hecho su aterrizaje en el aeropuerto de Seattle, ya habíamos llegado, estaba solo a unos pocos pasos de Bella.

Cuando salí de de la inspección busqué con la mirada a bella y...!nada!. ¿Dónde está?.

Luego de un par de minutos pude divisar a mis padres a la dsitancia, un poco lejos de los demás, esperándome, ambos con una sonrisa tierna en sus ojos, pero nada de Bella.

-Hola hijo- me saludo mi padre

-¿Dónde está Bella?-fue lo primero que llegué a decir.

-Vaya que formas de salu...

-!Edward!- el llanto de mi madre interrumpió a Carlisle, llenando el ambiente de una gran nostalgia- cuanto te he extrañado, !mi bebe!- me abrazó y acunó mi cara como cuando era un pequeño niño, llenándome de besos.

-Yo también te he extrañado mamá- le respondí entre risas- mamá, ¿dónde está Bella?- esta vez le pregunté un con más seriedad, me preocupaba que algo le pasará.

-Tranquilo campeón- me contestó Carlisle- está en casa esperándote, como todos los demás, tu familia ¿por ellos no preguntas cierto?- bromeó.

Todos en mi familia sabían lo que yo sentía por Bella, en realidad la única que no lo había notado era ella misma, y cuando digo que no lo había notado es que yo moví cielo y tierra para que ella no se enterara nunca de lo que sentía, su amistad era más importante para mí.

...

llegamos al auto y comenzamos el camino con pláticas triviales. hasta que después de un tiempo llegamos al tema de mi enfermedad.

-Lo sabía- siseó furiosa mi madre interrumpiendo la charla médica que llevábamos mi padre y yo- sabía que esto pasaría.

-¿A qué te refieres querida?- le preguntó mi padre.

-Sabía que dejarlo irse había sido mala idea. los jóvenes de ahora no se alimentan bien. Te lo dije Carlisle, !te lo dije!

Rodeé los ojos ante su comentario.

-Esme querida dudo que la alimentación haya sido el problema- le contradijo Carlisle ganándose el regaño de su esposa.

y así pasó el resto de camino a casa, mi madre hablando de la importancia que era alimentarse, de lo mal y desnutrido que me veía y de todo lo que me cocinaría para que recuperara el color, porque según mi madre había adquirido un color amarillento en la piel debido a mi "falta de alimentación."

En todo momento Carlisle y yo le habíamos contradicho, sabíamos ambos, por experiencia propia, que si lo hacíamos, nos ganaríamos otra ronda de sus regaños.

Llegamos a la casa una hora después, todos nos esperaban ansiosos en la sala, pero mi mente estaba programada en la búsqueda de una sola persona. Bella

**bueno esperamos le haya gustado!**

**entiendan a Esme solo es una madre preocupada normal! jajaja las nuestras son exactamente iguales (de ahí salió la inspiración, jajaja)**

**Bueno ya saben dejen un lindo rr, siiii?**

**no vemos! xao!**


	5. El comienzo

**Hola todo el mundo!**

**Si, lo siento muchoo!**

**De verdad! No fue mi ****intención tener la historia abandonada!**

**Es solo que ya entramos a la escuela y estamos en el ultimo año!**

**Les dejamos un nuevo capitulo! Esperamos que lo disfruten!**

**Ah! Este capitulo esta dedicado a Anola!**

**Leí**** tu mensaje! Justamente cuando iba a empezar a escribir!**

**Lean la nota del final! Nos vemos abajo!**

Capitulo 5

Edward POV

Cuando vi todos esos rostros solo buscaba uno en particular. El rostro de todos mis sueños, Bella. Pase la mirada por todas partes hasta que la vi.

Estaba llorando, mi cuerpo automáticamente se acercaba a ella como si nos atrajéramos, nos quedamos mirándonos pudieron ser segundos, minutos, incluso horas.

Esta hermosa, siempre lo fue pero no era la chica que deje hace 5 años de 17, era toda una mujer de 22 años.

-Edward- pronuncio en un murmullo- Por fin volviste.

Al decir esto no me contuve más y la atraje a mis brazos. Cuanto la extrañe, no se como sobreviví tantos años sin ella. No lo concibo, Bella emanaba ese olor característico de ella, ese olor a fresas.

-Te lo prometí, sabes que siempre cumplo con mis promesas.-le respondí dándole un sonrisa.

-Bueno Bellie Pooh, deja de acaparar a Edward.-grito Emmett desde la sala.- Auch ¿por que me das Rose?

-Por idiota-dijo Rose, Dios cuanto extrañe a mi familia.

-Bueno dejen de pelear, si Edward esta aquí así que mejor démosle una calida bienvenida-dijo Jasper tan calmado como siempre.

Pasamos toda la noche poniéndonos al día. Todos me contaron como la habían pasado desde mi partida, que ya nada era igual desde que me fui. No nos dimos cuenta lo tarde que era hasta que mi madre Esme lo menciono.

-Chicos ya es muy tarde, deberían descansar mañana retomen su platica. También Edward debería descansar ya que fue un largo vuelo.-dijo Esme mirándome fijamente.

-Esta bien-dijimos todos a coro.

-Edward- me llamo esa voz tan familiar.

-Si-dije prestándole toda mi atención.

-Solo quería decirte que te extrañe mucho.-murmuro Bella.

-Yo también te extrañe mucho, no sabes cuanto.-le conteste atrayéndola hacia mi.-No llores ya estoy aquí y no volveré a irme.

-¿L-lo prometes?-dijo hipando

-Claro, es una promesa-dije atrayendo su dedo meñique-Lo juro por el meñique.

-Gracias-dijo dándome una sonrisa.

Cuando llegue a mi antigua habitación, recordé todos los buenos momentos que viví en ella, todo seguía como la había dejado hace 5 años. Prendí el reproductor y coloque Claro de Luna para relajarme.

Abrí la ventana de mi habitación, solo con los pantalones de mi pijama. Ya estaba acostado cuando alguien toco mi puerta tímidamente.

Cuando vi a Bella mi corazón se paro, tuve que respirar forzosamente por varios minutos, no podía darme un ataque delante de ella. Por favor no delante de ella.

-Edward ¿estas bien?-pregunto mi ángel preocupada.

-S-si estoy bien, Umm... Lo siento por asustarte no fue mi intención, lo siento mucho-dije apenado.

-No te disculpes fue mi culpa-respondió Bella mirando al suelo.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunte curioso.

-Siento molestarte pero… no tienes que hacerlo pero me preguntaba, olvidalo mejor te dejo descansar-murmuro Bella saliendo de mi habitación.

-Espera-dije agarrando su brazo-Dime, si por favor-le susurre cerca del oído.

-Eh… me da pena, pero recuerda que puedes decir que no, no podía dormir y me preguntaba si podíamos dormir juntos como los viejos tiempos cuando éramos niños, pero comprendo perfectamente si no quieres, o a tu novia le molestaría.-me respondió una avergonzada Bella.

No pude contener las risas cuanto extrañaba cuando Bella se sonrojaba, y todavía más cuando menciono la palabra novia si supiera.

-Bella, numero uno no tengo novia y aunque tuviera tu siempre serias la numero uno en mi vida, dos claro que no me molesta que durmiéramos juntos.-dije dándole una sonrisa.

-¿De verdad Edward? –respondió un poco dudosa.

-Si de verdad, ven entra-dije señalando con la mano que pasara.

-Edward, podría hacerte una pregunta-murmuro Bella ya sentada en la cama.

-Eh, si dime soy todo oídos-dije dándole una gran sonrisa.

-Deja de hacer eso.-dijo Bella algo ¿deslumbrada?

-¿El que? No te entiendo-dije algo perdido.

-Deja de deslumbrarme, por favor-murmuro viendo fijamente al piso. Sonreí ante esto no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando deslumbro a Bella. Si solo no tuviera esta maldita enfermedad, todo seria más sencillo.

-OK lo intentare, no fue mi intención.-le respondí dándole un sonrisa.

-Vez lo estas haciendo de nuevo eres imposible-exclamo Bella levantándose de la cama.

-Lo siento mucho Bella-dije acercándome hasta donde ella y acto seguido la abrase y le di un beso en la frente, ¿de que me querías hablar?-le dije todavía en mis brazos.

-¿Q-quería preguntarte si era verdad lo que dijiste antes que no tenias novia y que si la tuvieras me pondrías a mi primero que ella?-dijo Bella atropelladamente.

No podía creer que mi ángel dudara de mis sentimientos hacia ella, levante su barbilla para que me mirara directamente a los ojos.

-Bella, recuerda esto por favor eres y serás la persona mas importante para mi, nada ni nadie cambiara.-le respondí tranquilamente y sin apartar la mirada de la suya.

-No digas eso, algún día te enamoraras y te olvidaras de mi y no te culpo-exclamo Bella con lo ojos llorosos.

Ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, ¿Cómo podría demostrarle a Bella que nadie es o será más importante que ella?

Solo se me ocurrió una sola manera de hacerla entender que ella era todo para mí. Besarla. Pose mi labio sobre los de ella al principio se quedo estática y me asusto pero al segundo lo estaba correspondiendo.

Bella poso sus manos en mi cuello y yo tenía agarrada su cintura, estábamos en nuestra propia burbuja, pero tuvimos que romper el beso para obtener aire. Los dos estábamos jadeando.

Estaba respirando forzosamente Dios por favor no, otra vez no. Tuve apoyarme en la pared para tratar de controlar mi respiración.

-Edward ¿estas bien? ¿Qué tienes?-pregunto una preocupada Bella pero su voz sonaba lejos. Sabía que no iba a aguantar mas tenia que decirle a Bella que buscara ayuda.

-Bella, escúchame bien, por favor llama a Carlisle a nadie mas dile que estoy empeorando-dije tratando de regular mi respiración como otras veces.

-¡Empeorando! De que estas hablando-grito Bella asustada.

-No hay tiempo solo dile eso.

Bella salio corriendo de la habitación por Carlisle y ya no pude aguantar mas. Deje que la oscuridad me llevara. Ojala que no sea muy tarde.

**Hey!**

**Si aquí estamos devuelta!**

**Yey!**

**Dirán**** estas degra** nos van a dejar así!**

**Y le diremos sip!**

**Lo sentimos mucho por el retraso!**

**Bueno le tenemos una nota al principio dije (Sheila) que este capitulo estaba dedicado a Anola!**

**Bueno diré porque yo hoy dije que iba a publicar ya estaba sentada en la pc con Word abierto y dije déjame revisar los mensajes!**

**Cuando ví que teníamos un rr dije wii! Que lindo cuando lo leo me quede WTF! No decia nada mala pero…..**

Me sentí un poco presionada! Pero a la vez feliz ya que alguien se tomo su tiempo para escribirnos y preguntar cuando volvía a publicar!

Por eso decidí dedicarle este cap. A ella! Graxs!

Bueno dejen un lindo rr! Sii?

Que lindo es ese botoncito azul!

Shalicia its out!

Peace!

XOXO!


	6. La verdad

**Hola a todas…. Lamento la tardanza pero hemos estado con mucho trabajo en el cole… y con poca inspiración…..**

**Este capítulo está dedicado a cada una d ustedes que siempre estan ahí por nosotras….**

**Se le quiere de verdad…. Ps esperamos qe le guste…. Nos leemos abajoo**

Capítulo 6:

POV Bella:

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas hacia la habitación de Esme y Carlisle. Esperando que no fuera muy tarde, cuando llegue a este toque lo más duro posible para que me abrieran cuanto antes.

-Que pasa hija?-contesto una soñolienta Esme.

-Necesito hablar con Carlisle, es urgente-dije tratando de controlar mi respiración.

-Tranquila, de que se trata, Carlisle tuvo que salir al hospital hubo un accidente.-oh por Dios esto no puede estar pasando, mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer, no lo puedo perder, no otra vez.

-E-esme es Edward… esta inconsciente lo último que dijo "fue ve por Carlisle creo que estoy empeorando"

-Dios mío no puede ser, Bella llama una ambulancia a lo que voy a ver como esta Edward, cuando termines con la llamada encuéntrame arriba mientras voy a llamar a Carlisle.

Vi como Esme desaparecía por las escaleras, tuve que hacer todo mi esfuerzo por no permanecer estática. Como pude agarre el teléfono y llame la ambulancia.

Cuando termine el llamado subí corriendo al cuarto de Edward pero como siempre mi torpeza apareció y me caí. Me dolió mucho la caída pero no podía no estar cerca de Edward estuvimos 5 años y no quiero separarme nunca más lejos de él.

Con el dolor de mi alma llegue a la habitación de Edward, Esme estaba histérica hablando por teléfono, por tanta bulla los muchachos se levantaron para saber que pasaba y cuando encontraron a Edward desmayado la casa era un caos.

La ambulancia llego a los 10 minutos por suerte, cuando llegaron Emmett y Jasper fueron a abrirle la puerta las chicas y yo nos quedamos en un rincón de la sala para no estorbar.

Esme parecía una magdalena, con mucho esfuerzo me acerque a ella para consolarla un poco.

-Tranquila Esme ya verás que Edward se va a recuperar-le dije lo más optimista posible.

-Gracias Bella-me contesto con una sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos.

Esme y yo nos fuimos en la ambulancia con Edward, mientras que los chicos se fueron el Jeep de Emmett.

Uno de los paramédicos tuvo que ayudarme a subir ya que por la caída mi tobillo se inflamo.

-Señorita creo que se torció el tobillo, cuando lleguemos al hospital tendrá que ir a la área de urgencias para que le hagan rayos-x -me informo el paramédico.

-Ehh no lo creo no me despego de Edward hasta que sepa que le pasa-dije lo más firme posible.

-Señorita entienda entre más apoye el pie, será peor-dijo el paramédico

-No se preocupe cuando lleguemos mi esposo la atenderá-dijo Esme

El viaje al hospital se me hizo eterno, cuando llegamos a este ya Carlisle estaba afuera con un equipo. Los paramédicos sacaron la camilla en la cual se encontraba Edward.

Esme me ayudo a salir para no tener que apoyar tanto el tobillo. Por suerte el gran oso alias Emmett llego a mi rescate y me cargo por los pasillos. Esme fue detrás de Carlisle, para que le diera explicaciones.

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que llegamos. Alice y Rose me acompañaron a urgencias, y por desgracia tendré que estar con un yeso por dos meses.

Ya teníamos varias horas en el hospital, amanecimos la noche en vela.

Cuando vi a Carlisle salir del área de intensivos mi corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte. Todos nos reunimos alrededor de el para que nos explicara que pasaba con Edward, espero que solo haya sido un susto.

**Edward's Pov:**

Todo estaba oscuro, ya no tenía fuerza para seguir luchando….

Pero tenía que hacerlo, no por mí sino por Bella, se lo prometí.

Escuchaba voces a lo lejos, creo que una de esas voces era de mi padre, tenía que salir de esta.

Me aferre lo más que pude al recuerdo de Bella, lo bien que se sentía besar sus labios. No podía darme el lujo de perder la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Mis ojos ya no estaban tan pesados como antes, las voces ya no se oían tan lejos, estoy seguro que escuchaba a mi padre hablarme.

-Edward, despierta-escuche la voz de mi padre hablarme.-Edward me escuchas.

Con todas mis fuerzas y empeño pude abrir aunque sea uno de mis ojos.

-Edward? Puedes verme?-pregunto Carlisle cuando se percató que lo miraba.

-Papa? Que me paso?-pregunte tratando de quitarme la mascarilla que tapaba mi boca.

Carlisle me detuvo cuando vio lo que intentaba hacer.

-Edward por favor déjate la mascarilla ya que no te has estabilizado por completo. Si me entendiste por favor asiente-dijo Carlisle autoritariamente, moví mi cabeza para que se diera cuenta que había entendido.

-Que susto nos diste hijo, nunca vuelvas hacerme esto de nuevo, entendiste?-me pregunto mi padre con una cara de angustia.

-Lo siento, tratare de que no pase de nuevo-le dijo lo más sinceramente posible.

-Bueno, déjame avisarles a los demás que ya despertaste

-Papa, espera, que le vas a decir a los demás?-pregunte un poco preocupado.

-La verdad lo siento Edward iba hacer esto a tu manera, pero es mejor que todos sepan de tu estado.

-Pero…

-Pero nada Edward Anthony, iba hacer esto a tu manera y mira casi te mueres de un ataque, si no es por Bella, creo que no la estuvieras contando.

Tenía que darle la razón en esto a Carlisle, ya que si no hubiera sido por mi ángel no estuviera teniendo esta conversación.

-Papa te puedo pedir un favor-le pregunte levantándome un poco la mascarilla.

-Depende, pero por el amor a Dios te dije que no te quitaras la mascarilla. Es que no te quieres recuperar?-me confronto Carlisle.

-Está bien-me puse de nuevo la mascarilla. Carlisle suspiro y se acercó a la cama que estaba postrado.

-Háblame hijo, cual es el favor que quieres que te haga?-me pregunto preocupado pero con una pizca de curiosidad.

-Bueno, mm… me preguntaba si podía explicarle todo a Bella-mi voz salió un poco atropellada.

-Está bien, si es lo que deseas. Pero prométeme que no te quitaras la mascarilla

-Te lo prometo papa-dije haciéndole una cruz sobre mi corazón, acto seguido Carlisle solo se limitó a mover la cabeza.

Estaba decidido, si tuve una segunda oportunidad no la desperdiciaría, la aprovecharía al máximo con mi Bella. Solo espero que ella sienta lo mismo que yo.

No habían pasado ni 10 minutos cuando unos tímidos golpes tocaban mi puerta.

-Pase… -dije lo más alto posible.

Lo primero que divise fue la gran melena que caracterizaba a mi ángel, tenía la cara demacrada, se notaba que no había dormido nada en estas últimas horas.

-Edward- susurro mi ángel, acto seguido corrió a mi lado para abrazarme.-Nunca, pero nunca me hagas esto de nuevo, sentí que no podría separarme de ti nunca más.-me reprocho mi ángel en un mar de lágrimas.

-Lo siento mucho, pequeña, no fue mi intención preocuparte.-respondí lo más sinceramente posible, ya que no lo podía prometer.

Duramos varios minutos más en la misma posición, para ser sinceros no quería despegarme de ella pero tenía que aclarar todo, si quisiera una oportunidad con ella, por el poco tiempo que me queda.

-Bella, necesito hablar contigo-le informe lo más serio posible.

-Ehh… claro Edward tu dirás-Bella me contesto secándose las lágrimas de la cara.

Baje la mirada para poder organizar mis ideas cuando me percate de algo.

-Isabella Swan que te paso en la pierna-pregunte realmente preocupado.

-Este… veras cuando fui por ayuda, estaba tan nerviosa que me tropecé y me torcí el tobillo, y tengo que utilizar esto por dos meses, nada raro en mí.-dijo avergonzada, y con su sonrojo que nunca falta.

-Mi tonta Bella, tienes que tener más cuidado para el futuro ya que no sé qué haría si algo te pasara.-pude observar cómo se le iluminaban los ojitos de emoción.-Prométemelo

-Claro Edward pero tienes que admitir que dada mi suerte sería casi imposible, pero tratare.

-Bueno… este Bella quiero que me digas que te dijo Carlisle antes de que entraras aquí-le pregunte a Bella para saber cómo podía comenzar.

-Carlisle solo me dijo que tu querías hablar conmigo, ya que querías explicarme personalmente que era lo que te pasaba-me dijo mi ángel desviando su mirada con la mía.

-Bueno, Bella quiero decirte que en Londres descubrí que tengo una enfermedad del corazón, no es nada grave si no se descubre y se trata con tiempo. Estoy en la etapa dos de esta enfermedad, eso fue la causa de mi desmayo. La angina de pecho ese es el nombre de mi enfermedad. Ya estoy en tratamiento aunque creo que no es justo pedirte esto pero creo que mi naturaleza es ser egoísta, quisiera decirte ya que sabes toda la verdad, Bella yo te amo desde que tengo uso de razón, siempre me acobardaba porque tenía miedo que me rechazaras, por eso quisiera preguntarte que sientes tu por mí-le pregunte con el corazón abierto y vulnerable.

Espere la respuesta de Bella, estuvo como en un estado d shock, por unos 5 minutos estaba sumamente asustado por su reacción que tal si ella no sentía lo mismo por mí.

-Bella si no sientes lo mismo que yo, no importo me conformo con tu amistad… -iba a continuar hablando pero mi ángel que ahora me veía horrorizada me interrumpió.

-Edward cállate, si solo escúchame tu a mí. Como es posible que nunca nos hubieras dicho nada de tu condición, que crees que me hubiera separado de ti? Que me hubiera burlado de tu situación?-la iba a interrumpir pero ella levanto un dedo para que la dejara continuar. –Edward yo TE AMO, entiéndelo, yo también te amo desde que te conocí, tu eres todo para mí.

-Sé que es egoísta de mi parte preguntarte esto pero… quisieras ser mi novia?-respondí totalmente emocionado por su respuesta.

-Tonto, claro que quiero ser tu novia, he estado esperando por esto desde siempre, te amo, te amo, nunca lo olvides.

Estaba más que feliz, el amor de mi vida acepto ser mi novia, que más podía pedir si la tenía a mi lado.

Nos quedamos abrazados hasta que Carlisle aviso que los demás me querían ver, pero le deje dicho que podían entrar pero Bella no se iba ir a ningún lado.

Le contamos a los demás de nuestro repentino noviazgo y nos felicitaron, los chiscos me dijeron que ya era hora.

Solo dure 1 semana en el hospital, ya que Carlisle me podía monitorear desde la casa. Bella no se separó en ningún momento de mi era mi sombra, me acompañaba día y noche. Era mi enfermera personalizada, no podía estar más agradecido con la vida por la mujer que me toco.

**Buenoo… chicas esto es todo… le prometemos actualizar lo mas pronto posible..**

**Se les quiere de verdad… graxs por sus alertas y favoritos… **

**Especialmente le quisiéramos agradecer a:**

**(si me falta alguien me avisan)**

**Paty C, Chiquitaybonita, Shili,** **Shailin , Anola, Leydi15, Law Alice Cullen M, Yevi08, Eli Swan, Aliicee, Camila Nicole, Cremita.**

**Graxs… de vdd… bueno nos despedimos…**

**Shalicia out.. Peace… mauhh,,, :DD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola! Como estan? Espero que bien! Bueno lamento la demora es que teníamos muchas clases! Exámenes finales y todo eso…!**

**De verdad lamentamos la demora no fue nuestra intención pero no se preocupen Patricia y yo haremos un horario nuevo para no atrasarnos en las publicaciones…**

**Gracias por seguir con nosotras en nuestras locuras…**

**Muuaahh! **

Capitulo 7

BPOV:

Edward solo duró una semana en el hospital ya que Carlisle lo podía vigilar mejor desde la casa, iba todos los días a su casa que puedo decir, no me podía despegar de mi novio… que bien suena la palabra _novio_ todavía no llego a acostumbrarme , lo más gracioso del asunto fue como Charlie mi padre, se tomo la noticia…

_Flashback:_

_Edward y yo estábamos en la sala de mi casa esperando Charlie para anunciarle nuestro noviazgo, le prepare su comida favorita, estaba muy nerviosa no quería que mi papá se lo tomara a mal, ya que mi Adonis personal no podía recibir fuertes impresiones que pudieran agravar su condición_

_-Tranquila amor, todo va a salir bien-dijo Edward con tranquilidad._

_-¿y si no? ¿Qué pasaría? ¡No voy a separarme de ti nunca más!-respondí con los nervios a flor de piel._

_-ten fe, además ¿qué podría pasar mal? nos conocemos desde prácticamente siempre-dijo mi novio abrazándome y dándome un tierno pero significativo beso._

_-tienes razón, lo siento es solo que estoy nerviosa-le respondí abrazándolo más fuerte._

_A los pocos minutos Charlie hizo acto de su presencia, se extraño un poco por la posición que nos encontró a Edward y a mí. Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios no sabía cómo empezar esta conversación, Edward se dio cuenta de mi nerviosismo y tomo la palabra._

_-Jefe Swan quisiéramos hablar con usted unos minutos si no le importa-le informo Edward despreocupadamente._

_-Ustedes dirán-dijo Charlie mirándome fijamente._

_-este papa, queríamos decirte, que…-los nervios me tenían vuelta loca, solo me limite a mirar a Edward, el me apretó cariñosamente la mano para infundirme valor- Edward y yo estamos saliendo._

_Charlie no dijo nada, se quedo estático por unos minutos. Pero de repente comenzó a reírse, Edward y yo nos miramos preocupados por la reacción de mi padre._

_-¿papá estas bien? –pregunte preocupada._

_-si es solo que no pensaba que iban a durar tanto tiempo para admitir sus sentimientos-dijo recuperándose de su ataque de risas._

_-no entiendo papá explícate-le pedí a Charlie_

_-veras Bells desde que ustedes se conocen se miran con un brillo especial, desde que eran unos niños no podían vivir separados, por eso no me extraña que estén juntos es todo-dijo Charlie despreocupadamente._

_Edward y yo nos miramos como dos estúpidos enamorados, que podía decir hasta mi padre se había dado cuenta de nuestro amor mucho antes que nosotros mismos._

_Fin del _Flashback_._

Me estaba arreglando para ir a la casa de Edward, cuando una bocina me alertó de que alguien estaba en mi casa, me aproximé a mi ventana cuando lo vi parado despreocupadamente en su volvo, literalmente grité de la emoción no me esperaba que el viniera por mí.

Baje lo más rápida posible como me dejaba este estúpido yeso al encuentro con mi novio, abrí la puerta para encontrarme al hombre más sexy que pueda existir en este mundo y lo mejor que era mío, si se que sueno posesiva pero no lo puedo evitar.

-hola amor-me saludo mi NOVIO.

-hola…-no pude continuar porque Edward me beso, y gustosamente le respondí el beso –veo que estamos impacientes.

-por lo que veo no soy el único, pero que puedo decir tus labios son adictivos-dijo Edward tratando de esconder su risa.

No pude evitar reírme por su comentario, le indique que pasara a dentro, no quería que se enfermara ya que por su condición tenía sus defensas muy bajas.

-Dame 10 minutos y bajo, ponte cómodo estás en tu casa-le di un pequeño beso antes de subir.

Terminé de arreglarme, tomándome unos minutos de más, había preparado todo mi atuendo desde hace unas cuantas horas, un hermoso vestido, que según Alice dejaría a Edward totalmente descontrolado y unas delicadas zapatillas de tacón. Bajé hacia la sala encontrándome a mi precioso sentado en uno de los sillones.

-¿Lista? - me preguntó ofreciéndome su mano, como siempre como todo un caballero.

-Siempre hermoso.

**EPOV**

Todavía no lo puedo creer que Bella mi Bella sea mía, podre sonar posesivo pero es así como me siento. No me cansaba de besar sus labios, se veía tan sexy cuando se sonrojaba, sus besos me hacían sentir tan bien me sentía si estuviera en la luna.

Bella no se despegaba de mi, era como mi enfermera particular, no me malinterpreten, me encanta que ella se preocupe por mí, pero estaba descuidando su salud. Además la pobre tenía un yeso no se le hacía muy cómodo andar en muletas por la casa y más cuando mi cuarto estaba en la tercera planta.

Pero mi Bella es una testadura de primera, para evitar más accidentes por mi culpa ya que ella tiene el yeso por mi culpa aunque ella diga lo contrario lo es, me mude a un cuarto que nadie utilizaba en la primera planta, así evitaba que se lastimase.

Hoy iba a pasar a buscar a Bella a su casa ya que quería darle una sorpresa, ya tenía todo listo gracias a la ayuda de mi hermana Alice. Vi la hora y me pare de la cama iba a comenzar arreglarme cuando Alice entro a mi cuarto sin tocar.

-Alice ¿es que no sabes el significado de tocar?-le pregunte molesto por invadir mi privacidad.

-Hola Edward yo también te quiero-bufo algo molesta el duende que tengo por hermana.

-Ali, que quieres?.

-¿Estás preparando la sorpresa de Bella? - me preguntó con su carita husmeando por todo lo que hacía.

-diste en el clavo hermana - apresuradamente para no llegar tarde revisé todo lo que necesitará o que podría llegar a utilizar. Dejé a mi hermana con la palabra en la boca y salí hacia mi volvo.

Manejé como un loco por la carretera, preocupado por llegar tarde a nuestra cita, cuando llegué a su casa toqué la bocina, avisándole a mi bella de que ya había llegado, luego de unos segundos la puerta se abrió mostrándome la imagen de la mujer que más amaba.

-Hola mi amor - saludé ganándome una de sus más radiantes sonrisas

-Hola...- pero no pude dejar que continuara, el solo sonido de su voz me descontrolaba al instante. La besé de manera casi desenfrenada, pero sin perder mi toque de respeto, suspiró lentamente dejando escapar el aire que había retenido creo sin darse cuenta.

-Veo que estamos impacientes - me dijo con una de sus sonrisas seductoras aunque aún su sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas.

-Por lo que veo no soy el único, pero que puedo decir tus labios son adictivos. -le dije ganándome el sonido de su risa.

Me indicó que pasara y así lo hice, entramos a su casa y me dejó parado a la mitad de la habitación

-Dame 10 minutos y bajo, ponte cómodo estás en tu casa - y antes de irse me dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Me senté en uno de los sofás de la sala esperando por ella, sin poder evitarlo mis nervios salieron a flote, preocupado por lo que Bella opinara de mi pequeña sorpresa ¿Acaso le gustaría?, solo podía esperar que así lo hiciese y que pudiéramos disfrutar juntos de la hermosa velada.

Luego de unos minutos Bella bajó, decir que se veía espectacular era quedarse corto, su hermoso vestido color azul rey le hacía parecer toda una diosa, tuve que poner todo mi esfuerzo para acallar una parte de mi cuerpo y que no saliera a flote mis hormonas de adolescente.

-¿Lista? - le pregunté ansioso por sentir su piel.

-Siempre hermoso

Salimos fuera de la casa hacia mi volvo estacionado, la acompañé hasta su puerta, dejándola acomodada en esta y me dirigí hacia el volante.

-¿A dónde vamos? - me preguntó luego de unos minutos llenos de un cómodo silencio.

-Ya verás preciosa, ya verás - y le regalé una de mis sonrisa que unos días atrás me había confesado la enloquecían.

**Uyy! Dirán desgraciadas no publican por un tiempo y nos dejaran así?**

**Y le diremos siii!**

**Pero no se preocupen que publicaremos pronto!**

**Dejen sus rr por cualquier duda, sugerencia…**

**XOXO…**

**Shalicia its out… 3**


End file.
